I cream Love
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Aisukurimu Tabetai.


**Ice Cream Love**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance,**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, Kegajean Tingkat Maximal, romance gagal, dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please..

"Ne, Len-kun~"

Suara imut khas Rin sejujurnya tak dapat membuat pandangan mata Len berubah arah dari game di depannya namun untuk menghargai kekasihnya ia hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Hmm' dengan malas. Len tau nada manja Rin saat ini pasti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan dan jika sesuatu itu merepotkan, setidaknya dia bisa pura- pura tidak mendengar dengan alasan bermain game. Tak apa lah kalau marah sekali, toh Rin tak pernah marah berkepanjangan padanya.

"Aku ingin es krim lagi."

Es Krim? Seingat Len, gadis itu tadi sedang makan es krim yang dia ambil sendiri dalam kulkas pribadinya. "Ne, Rin-chan. Bukannya kau sudah makan es krim tadi?" Tanya Len yang masih belum lepas memandangi game di depannya.

Rin menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk dan tertawa garing menanggapi perkataan Len. "Es Krimnya sudah meleleh." Kata Rin. "Aku mau yang spesial seperti dari mulutmu." Sambung Rin dengan suara yang kecil.

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin makan es krim." Jawab Rin dengan muka memerah.

Len menghela nafas, cuma es krim aja kan? Kasih saja lah dari pada ribut terus. Ya itu sedikit pemikiran Len. "Baiklah. Tapi ini yang terakhir ya." Kata Len.

"Umm!"

.

.

"Ne, Len-kun~."

Baru 15 menit rasanya Len tenang bersama game yang tengah ia mainin. Kini sang kekasih tengah tiduran tengkurap dengan kedua tangan yang menopang kepala untuk menatap Len dengan pandangan puppy eyes hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada game yang di mainkannya.

"Aku mau es krim."

"Eh?!" Len terkejut dengan permintaan Rin karna seingat dia, tadi bukannya Rin sudah makan es krim?.

"Ne, Rin-chan. Bukankah kau sudah makan es krim tadi?"

"Aku sudah makan rasa vanilla dan coklat tapi aku belum mencoba rasa matcha." Jawab Rin dengan santai dan terkesan tengah berfikir. "Jadi aku ingin mencobanya juga." Sambung Rin.

Lagi- lagi Len menghela nafas menanggapi Rin. "Baiklah. Tapi ini yang terakhir ya."

"Umm!"

.

.

"Ne, Len-kun~."

Baru beberapa menit, Rin mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang gadis itu dengan santai malah tiduran di pangkuan Len dan hendak mengambil Stick game yang di pakai pemuda itu hingga harus di angkat tinggi- tinggi. Apa lagi yang gadis itu mau, dan entah kenapa hari ini dia benar- benar manja pada Len. Padahal hari ini waktunya libur kerja yang sangat susah di dapat jadi, bolehkan dia bersantai sebentar.

"Nani?"

"Aku mau es krim."

"Eh?!" Astagah Lagi? Len benar- benar harus memberikan nasihat pada gadisnya ini.

"N-Ne, Rin-chan." Panggil Len yang mendapat respon dengan pandangan bertanya dari Rin. "Bukankah kau tadi sudah memakannya? Jika kau makan terlalu banyak nanti perutmu akan sakit Rin." Sambung Len.

Mendengar jawaban dari Len, Rin pun mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku mau es krim!" Jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

Ya Tuhan, gadisnya ini benar- benar tak bisa di bilangi. Len kembali menghela nafas menyerah dengan sikap Rin. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat, ini yang terakhir! Kau tak boleh memintanya lagi."

"Yatta!" Rin pun bangun dari pangkuan Len lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. "Arigatou Len-kun."

"Doita." Len melepaskan pelukan Rin dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan sayang.

Ya, untung hanya es krim kalau yang di minta adalah emas atau berlian, bisa- bisa sebelum melamar gadisnya, ia sudah bangkrut duluan. Len bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas kecil di kamar itu lalu mengambil dua buah es krim dari dalam sana. Setidaknya jika Rin merengek lagi, ia tak perlu bulak- balik untuk mengambil es krim seperti tadi. Len kembali duduk di depan TV dan peralatan gamenya seraya memberikan

"Kalau kau sakit perut nanti, aku tak mau tanggung jawab ya."

"Ha'i~."

Len harap Rin tak mengganggunya lagi, ya meski itu harapan palsu karna pada kenyataannya belum 5 menit ia memberikan es krim, lagi- lagi gadisnya malah menginginkan lagi.

"Es krimnya meleleh." Kata Rin yang sebenarnya membuat Len kesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak bisa marah pada Rin. "Aku juga mau kejutan spesial dari mulutmu." Sambung Rin dengan nada kecil dan cemberut.

Len menatap es krim yang di tangan Rin lalu menghela nafas. "Lihat, es krimmu itu tidak meleleh." Kata Len yang benar- benar tak peka.

"Aku ingin makan es krim yang ini bersamamu." Ucap Rin dengan nada sedih.

"Eh?!"

Melihat wajah sedih Rin, Len pun mendekati gadis itu dan dengan cepat ia menjilat salah satu sisi dari es krim yang di pegangnya. "Jika itu yang kau mau. Ayo kita makan bersama." Kata Len yang membuat Rin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Umm! Issho ni tabeyo ka."

TAMAT

Sekian dan trima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini. Yang belum tau dengan lagunya silahkan cari ya.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
